Noshahr Canals
Noshahr Canals (Persian: کانال‌های نوشهر) is one of the nine multiplayer maps available in the standard edition of Battlefield 3. The map is set in the Port of Noshahr in Iran. This map contrasts the urban and rural areas with a more industrial setting. The Noshahr Canals were set up to serve as an industrial harbor, featuring a mix of infantry, land vehicle, and boat gameplay and was the only original map to feature mobile anti-aircraft on consoles. Background US Marines are launching a strike upon a major harbor by the Noshahr Canals on the Iranian coast. The strategically important port allows for deep-water vessels to off-load cargo and essential materials. The key objective for the Americans will be capturing an inland airfield currently occupied by Russian forces. However, the success of the mission will depend entirely on how quickly Marines can establish a foothold on the harbor itself. Rush Equipment The attackers in Rush start out aboard the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex]] and can reach the beachhead by amphibious vehicles such as the AMTRAC, which is often essential to take out any of the objectives, as it's the only armored vehicle of the attacking team, as well as Rigid Hulled Inflatable Boats, a UH-1Y transport helicopter, and the AH-6J scout helicopter. Alternatively, players can also swim to the shore, but as swimmers are defenseless this is generally the path least taken. For the defenders, the 2K22 Tunguska is vital for protecting the first base in particular, as it can easily destroy attacking infantry, RHIBs, UH-1Y Venoms, and AH-6J Little Birds. The GAZ-3937 Vodnik is useful for defense against these threats as well, with the addition of its transport capability making defending, flanking, and retreating maneuvers much easier. Stage 1 The first set of objectives are located near Dry Dock—one in a warehouse and the other in a tin-plated shed. The defenders are offered only a mobile anti-aircraft vehicle and a Vodnik. Stage 2 The second set of objectives are located in Train Yard. One is held in a shipping container and the other near the only major building. Stage 3 The third set of objectives are located up the hill fairly close to each other. One is located in a barrack and the other in a darkened room behind. Stage 4 The fourth set of objectives are located down the hill at the Russian Conquest deployment, one in the warehouse and the other in a tin shed across the road. Stage 5 The last set of objectives can be found up the road at the Russian Conquest Large deployment. One is located in a warehouse along the shore and the other across the road near some fuel tanks. Conquest All of the conquest bases on the map have an industrial theme but still have different styles. As one of the original mid-sized maps, this allows for tighter vehicle combat while still featuring plenty of infantry action. Note that the Stormdrain base is PC only because of its larger maps. Equipment Armored transports (including the water-capable Vodnik) only appear on small servers. Light transports spawn at all flags on large servers. Deployments As with Rush, US forces spawn aboard the USS Essex. Although spawning further from flags on small servers, they can still make use of all their watercraft, helicopters, and their C-RAM can assail much of the shoreline. Russians spawn either at the Canal area on small servers (giving them a distance advantage to the flags), or at an airbase to the southeast on large servers. Aircraft will always spawn at the airbase. Flags Container Area (A) A maze of shipping containers make for tight firefights. There is also a dock crane by the waterline and a raised deck providing overwatch. A light transport spawns here on large servers. Watercraft can enter the area using either of two ramps directly in front of the Essex, or a smaller ramp accessible from a side canal. This along with the Train Yard are both constantly fought over, especially since the players holding the Train Yard have easy access to the Container Area. Dry Dock (B) The large dry dock structure is the hallmark of this area, as its rooftop is easily accessible by air. Several catwalks line the east side of the structure. Snipers like to camp on the roof and are able able to peer into the Train Yard, the approach to Canal, and parts of Stormdrain so watch for them. The hill behind the train yard obscures further view. Two warehouses also provide cover, as do a roofed storage area and a two-story portable building. An IFV and light transport spawn here on large servers. Watercraft can use the stormdrain along the west side. Two ramps provide access, leading to either bank. A large container yard on the west bank can provide protection, but combatants typically avoid this distant area. Train Yard © This flag can be captured on the eastern raised area, where a SAM installation is parked, and part of the rail-level area beside it. On small servers, a Vodnik will spawn here for the Russians. It is here and the Container Area where most of the firefights will take place. Canal Large An IFV, light transport, and RHIB boat will spawn here, making this an important flag to hold. Watercraft can reach this flag via a large canal along the east side. A dirt path and a small canal passing underneath the warehouse lead to stormdrain. Stormdrain Large Situated in a ravine, this area is overlooked by high cliffs linked by a bridge. Two smaller bridges link the lower areas. The trees and rock formations provide plenty of hiding places. The flag can be captured inside of the portable building or the covered areas. The concrete-lined storm drain empties near the Dry Dock area. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the Container Area and small portions of the raised train yard. Long sight lines form two squares around the larger container yard, with the larger square including lanes along the dockside, behind the railway, behind the supply trailer, and behind the smaller container yard. Recons may place Radio Beacons to access the dock crane, though they can be countered by enemies on the railway or on top of containers. Stacked items give access to open containers above ground, providing flanking routes to ground patrollers. The two water ramps provide escape from attackers in the smaller maze, but are greatly exposed from the rail yard and respective side lanes. The two buildings near each of the ramps open towards the yard, with good sight of each other. They can be exposed via explosives. Players in the water behind the small maze are generally protected by the dockwork, as enemies above must risk falling in themselves to get angles. The smaller waterway is much more exposed due to the barges at the waterline and the rail bridge. Squad Deathmatch Much of the dock and train yard is used for Squad Deathmatch. Gallery BF3 Noshahr Canals Screen.png|Promo of Noshahr Canals Trivia *Jets are only available on PC; Transport helicopters can only be used in Rush; Scout helicopters appear in both Conquest and Rush. *This is one of the only maps that demonstrates the Vodnik's ability to travel on water. The Russians can use this to their advantage. Although slower than the RHIB, it is better defended. *Some of the structures outside the infantry boundary are not completely modeled, and can be used by helicopter pilots as visual cover.Battlefield 3 Camouflage helicopter building - YouTube *As of the November 2012 patch (in preparation for Aftermath), the map is simply called "Canals" in Battlelog. *This is one of three maps with five Rush stages (the others being Damavand Peak(after an update) and Death Valley). This is more than any other map. *There is a secret passageway for boats under the warehouse that holds the B objective on the 4th set of M-COMs. *It is bizarre that an amphibious assault ship (the USS Essex) made it into the Caspian Sea to assault Noshahr. Although ships do have the ability to reach the Caspian Sea via the Black Sea through a lengthy process, the probability of reaching the Caspian without undergoing heavy Russian fire is unlikely, as one of the main access points is through Russian territory. *The 2K22 Tunguska in Rush made for the only time a mobile anti-aircraft was usable for console players in the base game. *The map was an extremely popular candidate in a survey done for the Community Map Project. So much so that the Team Deathmatch variant of it was added to the remastered Dragon Valley map. References de:Noshahr-Kanäle Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Stub